


Howlin' For You

by buoyantsaturn



Series: wolves [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive Bianca di Angelo, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Werewolf Jason Grace, Werewolf Percy Jackson, Werewolf Will Solace, human nico di angelo, ive gotten so many teen wolf suggested tags from this, this is NOT a/b/o!!, werewolf frank zhang, werewolf piper mclean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: Will would tell him a lot that he liked the way Nico smelled. It was a werewolf thing, obviously, and sometimes Will would pull Nico close and press his nose into the juncture between his neck and shoulder and just take a few deep breaths.





	Howlin' For You

**Author's Note:**

> this is 3 very old fics combined into 1 and im posting it solely for worldbuilding purposes bc my fic for captive/hero during solangelo week is a continuation of this so i hope you like it!!
> 
> also just for kicks the individual titles for these fics in my google drive were: "*twelfth night voice* none of you are even allowed to look at me when I talk got it" "hey guess what animal magnus chase hates" and "yo maybe two fics in one night owuldnt htat be something"
> 
> uhhh i was gonna just use a lyric from the black keys' howlin' for you but then i realized that theres basically only 6 words in that whole song so u get the song title instead sorry

One of the things Nico liked best about having a werewolf boyfriend was the affection. In public, Nico wouldn’t allow anyone within three feet of him, but when they were alone, Will couldn’t keep his hands off him. It was like he was always touching Nico in some way, whether it be holding hands, sitting close enough to each other that their arms and legs were touching, or extensive cuddling (which usually came hand in hand with quite a bit of kissing).

Will would tell him a lot that he liked the way Nico smelled. It was a werewolf thing, obviously, and sometimes Will would pull Nico close and press his nose into the juncture between his neck and shoulder and just take a few deep breaths. 

The first few times Nico brought Will to his house, he could tell that Will was a little bit overwhelmed by the smell. Will had told him that most houses were a wide blend of different smells from more than just two people, so the individual smell of each person was diluted. Since it had always just been him and Bianca at home, the place smelled pretty strongly of Nico. At first, Will had kept a bit of distance between the two of them, but he quickly adjusted to the scent. 

When Nico invited Will up to his room for the first time (“Because I want to nap and you’re like a furnace and probably really nice to nap with, Will, shut up.”), he hadn’t been expecting the reaction he got.

As soon as the door was open, Will was taking a deep breath and stepping right into the middle of the room.

“Nico,” he sighed, “it smells so amazing in here, so much  _ you, _  it’s  _ intoxicating." _

Nico nudged the door shut with his foot and stepped closer to Will. “Are you sure it’s not too much? I can open a window, if you want.”

Will took Nico’s face in his hands and kissed him. “This is absolutely perfect. Can I go on your bed?”

The look Will was giving him reminded Nico of a puppy, and when Nico nodded, Will jumped back excitedly and flopped down onto the mattress. Will took a deep breath, and groaned, which stirred up feelings in Nico that he didn’t really want to be feeling when he just wanted to take a nap with his boyfriend.

“Are you alright?” Nico asked hesitantly, stepping up to the edge of the bed.

“So much better than alright,” Will said with a wide smile. He reached out and grabbed Nico’s arm, pulling him down on top of him. Will took another deep breath, eyes fluttering shut. “God, you’re almost making me dizzy,” he laughed. 

Nico tried to push himself back, but Will pulled him down again. “Are you sure I shouldn’t open a window or something?”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Will told him, rolling them over so he was laying over Nico, and pressed his face into the crook of Nico’s neck. He breathed in Nico’s scent, pressing kissing against his skin, and even licking him a few times to see if his skin held the same sweetness as his scent.

“Did you just lick me?” Nico asked with a laugh, gently shoving at Will’s head, but Will just held on tighter. “I brought you up here for a nap, not whatever this is.” He felt Will starting to suck at his neck. “Will, c’mon, you’re not getting in my pants tonight.” Nico tried his best to shove Will off of him, but he heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl, and froze. “Will,  _ stop." _

“I wanna  _ mark _ you,” Will said, close to his ear. He caught Nico’s hands when they tried to push at his shoulders again, and pinned them down. “I wanna--” Will pushed himself back enough to see Nico’s eyes wide in fear, and Will froze.

Suddenly, Will was at the foot of the bed, scrambling backwards. “I’m sorry, oh my god, I’m so sorry, Nico,” he rushed out. He pushed himself back once more, and rolled off of the bed, hitting the ground with a  _ thud. _  “Shit! I deserved that, holy shit, I don’t know what-- I’m so sorry, Nico.” Will jumped to his feet, rushing for the door. “I’ve gotta--” he started, and then he was gone.

Nico couldn’t stop seeing those golden, glowing eyes. 

The first thing he could think to do was call Jason.

“I think Will just tried to bite me,” Nico said, instead of a hello. “He was being really aggressive, and I tried to get him to stop, and his eyes were glowing, and then he freaked out and I don’t know where he went.”

“Deep breaths, Nico,” Jason said calmly through the phone. “Just try to relax. He’s completely out of your house, right?”

“I-I think so,” Nico answered. He had started shivering, and pulled his comforter up around his shoulders.

“Okay, lock the doors and close the windows so he can’t get back in, just in case he tries to come back,” Jason instructed. “Don’t let him in until I talk to him, alright? Is Bianca home? You should tell her what’s happening so she doesn’t start to worry.”

“Okay, I will,” Nico mumbled. “Thank you, Jason. Please don’t let anything bad happen to Will, okay? I’m worried about him.”

“Worry about yourself for a minute, Neeks. Are  _ you  _ okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Nico told him stubbornly.

“Go spend some time with your sister,” Jason told him, and it sounded a bit like an order. “I’ll deal with Will.”

Nico counted to three before he spoke again. “Please don’t hurt him,” he said, and hung up. 

 

Will had started running as soon as he was out of Nico’s house. He was somewhere in the woods now, but he could still smell Nico’s scent clinging to him. He needed to find a creek or something to wash away the smell. 

Will kept running. The running almost distracted him from Nico’s smell, Nico’s taste, and Will’s sudden  _ need _ to leave Nico’s skin marked, to see bruises that claimed Nico as his, to feel Nico’s skin between his teeth. 

Will thought he was going to throw up.

And then, all he felt was the blunt pain of a collision. 

He rolled a few times, sprawling out on the forest floor, already feeling his ribs beginning to heal themselves, and gasped up at the faces over him. 

At first glance, one would think that Frank had been the one to shoulder-check him, given his football-player size and his hockey background, but Will knew better. He could recognize Piper’s bony shoulders breaking his ribs any day.

“What the hell, Will?” Frank asked, and Will would like to ask him the same question, but he still couldn’t really breathe.

“Jason texted us,” Piper growled when Will only wheezed. “Told us you  _ attacked _ Nico. You know Bianca and Hazel find out and you’re mcfreakin’  _ dead, _  right?”

“I didn’t--” Will gasped. “Didn’t mean to.”

“You didn’t mean to  _ attack him?" _  Frank asked. “Will, he’s your  _ boyfriend. _  He’s  _ pack,  _ even if he’s human, you brought him into the pack, and you attacked him.”

“You’re lucky Jason’s Alpha now,” Piper told Will. “Percy never would’ve let something like this slide. You’ll be lucky if Jason does, actually.”

Will took a breath, and it didn’t hurt him this time. “I didn’t know what was happening. I need to talk to Jason, where is he?”

“Damn right, you need to talk to Jason,” Piper nearly shouted. 

“We’re supposed to take you to him,” Frank said calmly, though there was a sternness to his tone. “He thinks you’re out of your mind.”

They hoisted Will up off the ground and walked close enough to him that if Will took one step out of line, he knew that either of them could and would take him down in a second.

God, what had he  _ done? _

 

Percy Jackson had been Will’s first Alpha, but he’d met this human girl that never really got involved in the pack, and they moved off to college together one year. Percy had passed on his right as Alpha onto Jason, who absolutely deserved the position. Will figured that if Jason were ever put in a similar position to Percy, he would pick Frank to be the new Alpha. Will thought Frank would be a good Alpha.

Jason met them at a clearing in the woods, a space that they tended to use for training because of how far it was from the trails. Jason was sitting on the ground, phone in his hand, and Will was pushed down onto the ground in front of him.

“You scared the shit outta Nico,” Jason started, and Will couldn’t take his eyes off the ground in front of him. “He called me, said you were acting aggressively and tried to bite him. Now, you’re going to tell me  _ everything, _  and we’re gonna talk about this, because you attacked my friend. Nico is  _ pack, _  pack that I accepted, not Percy, and right now, he is more important to me than you are. So start talking.”

Will told him everything. He described the smell - Nico’s smell - as best he could, and tried to make them understand what he had felt, but Jason only watched him with a blank expression. Will told him that he apologized as soon as he realized what he had done, and he ran, and he could  _ still _ smell Nico, even after so long, even so far away.

There was about thirty seconds of silence before Jason looked to Frank and Piper, standing dutifully on either side of Will in case he tried to run. “You two have homework to do, right? Go on.” 

It was minutes before he spoke again. He wanted to make sure that Frank and Piper were out of hearing distance, so as soon as he stopped hearing their footsteps, he knew he could speak.

“I’ve heard that it’s a lot more difficult when they’re human,” Jason said vaguely.

“What is?” Will asked, finally looking up from the ground.

“Realizing you’ve found your mate. That was this sounds like to me, anyway.”

“Mate?” Will repeated. “Nico is my mate?”

“I think so,” Jason answered. “When I found my mate, I nearly lost control of myself. The only difference is that my mate and I weren’t dating. We didn’t even know each other all that well, so when I started getting drawn to her scent, I couldn’t hold myself back. I would follow her around, hoping she wouldn’t notice, and I stole a few things - scarves, gloves, a jacket, once - just to smell her scent. It was addicting, and I didn’t understand why until I talked to Percy. 

“That was when he told me about Annabeth, and how he was going to leave the pack. He explained that the right scent is like a drug, and that drug is  _ addicting. _  It’s both the best and worst thing you’ll ever experience, but it’s  _ worth it. _

“The point I’m trying to make, Will, is that you need to find a way to control yourself, or you’re going to ruin yourself, and you’re going to ruin Nico. He told me you almost shifted, right there in front of him, and if you’d done that, he might be dead. You need to ease yourself into this. Don’t go back into Nico’s room unless all of the windows are open. Don’t start stealing his things just to get his scent. Don’t even  _ touch him _ unless you know you’ll be able to control yourself. Can you control yourself?”

Will nodded. 

“Take your time,” Jason reiterated. “Ease into it. It’s going to feel impossible, being so close to the scent and not being able to do anything about it. It’s going to hurt, but it’ll get easier. Be careful with him, Will, he’s got a lot of people in his corner.”

“A lot of people that could kick my ass,” Will muttered.

“That’s absolutely right,” Jason told him. “He could be one of them, if he put his mind to it.” Jason took a breath. “Be careful. Get consent. I mean that in even the simplest sense. Get consent to come into his house. Get consent to hold his hand. Get consent before you mark him. Human teeth only when marking, remember, but it’s natural, Will, to want everyone to know that he’s yours. I know the feeling, but at least you might get the chance to act on yours.

“Nico is going to be skittish. _Human_ is what he’s used to, and you are not human. You scared the  _ shit _ out of him, Will, and you need to do everything you can to make it up to him, or else there’s going to be a lot of tension in the pack. Do you think you can handle all of this?”

Will nodded again. “Do you... Is it a bad idea to go back right now? Will he even want to see me?”

“I think you need to make amends as soon as you can,” Jason answered. “He was worried about you, Will. He’s probably still worried. Go tell him you’re okay.”

“Thank you, Jason,” Will said, and he stood, leaving the clearing.

Jason pulled out his phone, opening up the thread with Nico’s name.  _ Open all the windows in your room. If you have any of Will’s clothes that still smell like him, wear them. He’s going to need all the help he can get. _

Jason hit send and put his phone away. He glanced off to the side, off in the direction Frank and Piper had gone, and took a sniff. He could still smell her, but, then again, he could always smell her.

 

* * *

Will could smell the di Angelo home before he could see it, which he thought was a little strange. He was used to recognizing Nico’s scent from a distance, but now, on top of the usual, Will noticed another familiar human scent - Bianca’s, he assumed - and something similar to mac and cheese.

When Will got closer, he understood why the scents were so prominent and stretched so far from the source. Will scanned the house from a short distance, and saw that just about every window had been opened, and the only lights on in the house were in the living room and Nico’s second-floor bedroom.

Will paused outside the house, looking up at Nico’s windows. He could smell his boyfriend inside, could even hear him breathing if he listened hard enough. He wanted so badly to jump up through that window and apologize for everything, beg that Nico take him back (had they even broken up? Will didn’t know). He fought down that urge to jump, and walked around to the front of the house. He knocked, and waited.

Bianca was out on the porch in front of Will with the door closed tightly behind her before Will even registered the door having opened. Her arms were crossed, feet planted solidly on the ground, hair loosely tied to the side with strands falling over her eyes.

Bianca tried to blow her hair back before she spoke. “What do you think you’re doing here?” She didn’t say it like a question, more like she wanted to end this encounter as quickly as possible.

“I need to see him,” Will said quickly. “I need to apologize to him. And to you! I’m sorry, Bianca, I’m so sorry. I- I can control myself now, I promise. Please, just let me see him.”

Bianca didn’t speak, not for a moment, but she didn’t soften. “I don’t want you in my home. I don’t want you to come near my brother again, and if you don’t get off my property in the next thirty seconds, I  _ will _ call the police.”

Will took a startled step backwards. “I just want to tell him I’m sorry,” Will tried again. 

“Twenty seconds,” Bianca said loudly. “And if I find out that you’ve spoken to him, texted him,  _ passed him a note in class, _  I will find the  _ most painful _ werewolf poisons and I will  _ end you." _

Will was frozen, and he didn’t know if it was from shock or fear. Sure, Bianca had never been overly happy about her brother dating an actual monster, but she’d never been outright  _ mean _ to him, either. 

“Ten seconds,” Bianca said, pulling her phone out of her pocket. 

“Please,” Will whispered.

“Bia,” came a voice from inside, and Will barely contained a whine. “Who’s at the door?”

“No one,” Bianca called over her shoulder, eyes never leaving Will’s and hand moving to rest on the doorknob. “They’re gone now.”

Will’s eyes started to water, and Bianca had started dialing. The doorknob moved out from under Bianca’s hand, and the door swung open behind her. Will saw a familiar bright orange sweatshirt, much too big for the current wearer, and the renewed scent before him was like a breath of fresh air. 

Nico stood frozen in the doorway, eyes locked with Will’s and lips slightly parted.

Will heard a small, tinny voice: _“_ _ 911, what is your emergency? _ _”_ He flew back, falling off the top step and landing flat on his back on the ground. Nico dove for Bianca’s phone, ripping it out of her hand and ending the call.

_ “ Shit _ _,”_ Will hissed, eyes scrunched shut, reaching up to rub at the back of his head. Nico pushed past his sister, jumping down the porch and stopping when Will started to slide himself backwards on the pavement. Will’s eyes flicked frantically between Nico and Bianca, afraid that Bianca would still call the police, until he saw Nico throw something off to the side - Bianca’s phone, which landed in the grass. 

“Will,” Nico said, dropping to his knees as Will sat up. “You-- Were you about to leave?”

“I didn’t want to,” Will answered. “I didn’t, I came to see you, I-- I’m sorry, Nico, I’m  _ so sorry. _  I-I talked to Jason, everything’s fine, it’s not gonna happen again, I’m sorry.” He reached a hand out, fingers searching for Nico’s, but he hesitated, remembering Jason’s words. “Can I--”

Nico glanced down at Will’s hand, eyes flickering back up before he shoved both hands, open palms, at Will’s shoulders. His fingers twisted in Will’s t-shirt, pulling him back, pulling him closer, pulling him into a kiss.

The door slammed, shocking Will into moving back, out of the kiss. Bianca was gone from the porch, and Nico’s hands found the line of Will’s jaw, drawing Will’s gaze back.

“I hate you,” Nico told him, eyes starting to water. The tips of his fingers started pressing into Will’s cheeks. “You  _ scared me, _ Will, you piece of shit.”

“I’m  _ sorry," _  Will said again, bringing up a hand to cover one of Nico’s. “I can control it, now, I promise.”

Nico knocked his forehead into Will’s and whispered, “Can you come inside?”

“Bianca threatened to poison me,” Will said as an answer. “I don’t think she wants me here.”

“Bia doesn’t make the rules,” Nico said, and stood, holding out a hand. “Besides, I’m pretty worn out from all that worrying. Do you think you can handle that nap, this time?”

 

* * *

 

 

The marking started out slowly. Nico was understandably cautious, but Will was incredibly careful. 

The first time, they’d been in Nico’s room, studying for their midterms, and Will had gotten distracted. By Nico. (His lips, specifically.)

So studying had been pushed to the back burner as Will pulled Nico’s legs across his lap, one hand around his waist and the other cradling his jaw. After a short while, Will began to hear Nico’s pulse rising, smell the attraction pumping through his blood, and he started to imagine - not for the first time - what Nico’s skin would look like, spotted with purple. 

He pulled back, trying to catch his breath as he met Nico’s gaze. The scent of attraction in the air was like static, and he imagined tiny shocks as he ran his knuckles along Nico’s jaw. He slid his hand down, his fingers finding Nico’s and then tracing back up until his thumb was rubbing into Nico’s wrist. 

“Nico,” Will whispered, darting forward to peck at Nico’s lips once more. “Can I mark you?” He felt Nico tense in his lap, dark eyes widening, and Will could smell a stab of fear. “I know what I’m doing this time,” he tried, thumb still stroking the inside of Nico’s wrist. “Human teeth only, and not the neck. The neck’s too dangerous, so somewhere else.” His eyes dropped down to their connected hands before jumping back to Nico’s. “Your wrist. It’s not dangerous, and it’ll be visible. God, Nico, people will see that mark and they’ll know you’re  _ mine." _

Will dropped his forehead against Nico’s, letting out a sigh. “I want everyone to know that you’re mine.”

Nico’s eyes met his, and Will heard his pulse slowing down. The sharp scent of fear had dissipated. The silence in the room stretched on for a few moments, before Nico finally said, “Only human teeth.”

There had been quite a few times after that. Some were visible, for the world to see. Some were quite a bit more hidden, and those were just for Will. From the wrist, they moved on to other places: a shoulder, both collarbones, his jaw at a point halfway between the corner and his chin, and a few on his lower stomach, just below the belly button (Will liked to lay his head there sometimes when the watched movies; he said that’s where Nico smelled the best).

They hadn’t done the neck. Nico was still a bit shaken up, even months later, and Will didn’t even seem like he fully trusted himself, so they hadn’t done the neck. 

Until they had.

And it was noticeable.

More so than any of the others had been. 

And Bianca noticed immediately.

“He’s going to hurt you,” Bianca insisted, not for the first time. “He’s already attacked you once, and I told him to stay away, but you just had to let him back in. He’s going to get you  _ killed, _  Neeks!”

“He’s saved my life probably twenty times, at least!” Nico argued.

“Only because he was the one to put you in danger in the first place. Do you know what I’ve had to do to keep you safe, Nico?” Bianca was practically yelling the words in his face. “Do you know how hard it is to give you a place to live, and keep food on the table? I’m trying to protect you, Neeks, because nobody else does.”

_ “ Will _ protects me,” Nico told her, arms crossing. 

“And what about when you need someone to protect you from him? What are you gonna do then?”

“I’ve got a whole pack of wolves that look out for me, Bia,” Nico shouted. “And Will would  _ never _ hurt me.”

“He’s already attacked you once! There’s a pretty good chance he’ll do it again, too!”

“Stop it! You don’t know that.”

“I know enough,” Bianca said, voice dropping from its shout and falling to more of a stern Mom Voice that she’d adopted recently. “And I know that as your sister and your legal guardian, it’s my job to protect you as best as I can, and I think that you need to stay away from those kids.”

“They’re my  _ pack," _  Nico said. “They  _ need me." _

“You’re not a werewolf!” Bianca cried. “Why won’t you just let me keep you safe?”

“You didn’t do a very good job of keeping Hazel safe.”

Bianca looked like she’d been splashed in the face with a bucket of ice water. “I did everything I could, and you know that. She is perfectly safe with her mother, and I know you wish she was still here with us, and so do I, but there’s nothing we can do about it now.”

Nico frowned, turning his head to the side to avoid looking at his sister any longer.

“What is that?” Bianca muttered, reaching a hand up to poke at the discolored skin of Nico’s neck. Nico flinched, swatting her hand away. “Did he do that? Did that  _ monster _ bite you?”

“He’s not a monster!” Nico shouted. “He’s my boyfriend, and I’m his  _ mate." _

“Mate?” Bianca repeated, eyes widening in fear. “You’re-- Nico, he’s not going to try to turn you, is he? Please, Neeks, don’t let him. I can’t risk losing you, okay? You’re all I’ve got left.”

Nico paused, features softening and arms uncrossing. One of his hands searched out his sister’s, and he linked a few fingers with hers. “No, he-- I told him no. He offered, but I said I didn’t want it. I don’t-- I wouldn’t do that to you, Bia, I wouldn’t take that chance.”

Bianca pulled her fingers from Nico’s grasp, wrapping both arms tight around her little brother. “I love you, Neeks, and I only act like this because I care, okay?”

“I love you, too,” Nico replied, voice muffled against her shoulder. 

Bianca pulled away, taking Nico’s face in her hands. Her eyes were red and a little watery. “Please be more careful, okay?”

“Yeah,” Nico mumbled. “I’ll try.”

Bianca kissed his forehead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! the next part of this will be posted during solangelo week ((i hope)) for the prompt captive/hero
> 
> this will also most likely be my last update until solangelo week starts so see yall later!!


End file.
